Louis's Proposal
by Musketeer Corrine
Summary: Louis proposes Corrine after she sees his letter addressed to her. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I am not so talented as the other writers but, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVEW.**

**STARTS:)**

* * *

The girls were out on the town patrol.

''I sure am excited to meet mother.'' said Corrine.

''Yeah. If she is as darling as you, we should get along like anything .'' said Aramina.

''You bet she is.'' said Corrine.

''Hey!'' said Viveca.''I have an idea!''

''I could make her the most beautiful color does she like Cori? Pink? Yellow? Red? Which?

''Look Viv,she likes light light color you like,but you don't need to do this.''

''Oh but you know how much I like making them.''

''Time to go now.I can see the balloon already._ He is waiting_ _for you_ ,Cori.'' Renee remarked,which made Corrine go red.

''I know what you are gonna say Renee,sorry to disappoint you , but this is not a date. We are _ just friends._

''I did not say anything about a date .Cori.''

Corrine just turned around ant went back to the castle.

''Hello, Musketeer.''

''Hi_ Your Highness._'' said Corrine, in mock formality.

''What did I tell you about calling me Your Highness?' asked Louis, frowning.

''You said,'Now that you have saved my life , please call me Louis. You are right. That's an order,'.

He glared.

''You asked for it.'' Said Corrine,getting on the balloon.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR SUCH A SUPER SHORT COMPUTER IS MAL FUNCTIONING.**

**I ILL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER TOMMOROW.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVEW AND RATE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here goes the second chapter . Hope you like it.**

* * *

She got on the balloon ,and said,''So, how come is the basket bigger,_Your highness_?''

''Stop calling me that.'' Louis said.''I feel like I am 45 years old when you call me that..Why do you do it anyway?'',he asked suspecting foul play.

''Well, I am trying to see how much times i can do it until you didn't answer my question .I demand an answer.''

''Wow . I am the king of France and,I have someone standing beside me,_demanding_ an answer.I adjusted the basket last night.I thought you will like it.'' He said.

Corrine stared.''I thought you will _like it._'' The words rang in her head.''What did he mean?'' she thought.

Louis realized his slip ,and his face went red.''What are you doing?'',He thought.'' You might as well tell her that she is the one and only girl you had feelings for.'' He bit his lip. Where did that come from?

To cover his slip, he said ,''I was wondering if you could take me to the town tomorrow.''

''But you are the King .You can't go to the town!''

''And you are a girl, who is a musketeer.'' He said.

''Alright. I will take you. What about 6'o clock tomorrow?Morning?''

''Fine by me.''

* * *

** DON'T KNOW WHAT AWAITS YOU.**

**SORRY AGAIN. SHORT CHAPTER.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASR REVEW.**

**THANKS THE REVEW.**

**HOPE I SPELLED YOUR PEN NAME RIGHT.**

**DO YOU REALLY LIKE MINE?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ,MY FRIENDS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I won't waste your time in my ,here goes.**

* * *

When they returned from the town,Louis' Father called Corrine was his personal guard,she had to go too.

They found him in the Throne room.

"Hello Dad!What did you want me for?"He asked.

"Well,I must inform you that you must find a bride..."

"I think it's the twelfth time we're discussing it."Louis cut in.

"I am not finished mother informed me that you are in love."

Louis stared in shock."How does she know?Did she read my Diary?"He thought.

"So , who is that lucky person?"Louis' Dad asked.

"Can't tell right now.I'll let you know in time."He said ,with a sidelong glance at Corrine,who was standing nearby,next to a window.

His Father knew there was no use pushing him,stubborn as he he said,"Well,how are you going to propose her?"

"Why do you want to know that?"Louis asked.

"Just tell me."Pushing him this time,a plan already in his head.

"Well,it depends on what the situation is.I don't really have a plan."He replied.

"Then you've got to take some proposing lessons from me,my son."

"What?!"Louis just stared,wide eyed.

"Well,this is going to be fun!But is he really in love?I was stupid enough to have fallen for don't go for country girls."She thought.

"Now ,do as I do."Louis' Father said,Bending on one knee."Will you marry me?Now ,say her name here when you actually propose."

"Am I going to propose the air?It's gonna be awkward."He asked,still standing,a plan in his head.

"Yes you're right. Corrine ,dear,will you help?"

Louis pretended to be shocked,but it was exactly what he wanted.

"Wha...yes,Your Majesty."

She went and stood in front of Louis.

"Will you marry me,_Corrine_?"He asked,ernestly.

"I do feel awkward,Helping to _practice_ a proposal."she said.

"Well,you are _not_ .It's the real thing."He said.

Corrine was shocked."He just proposed me? !"she thought.

"So..."Louis said.

His Dad was shocked,but approved the match.

"Do you need some more tine?"Louis asked.

"No.I don't need any more time..."

Louis grew him,it was a matter of life and death,not that he will kill himself if she refused.

"My answer is...Yes!"

"Wait did you say..."He said,now standing up.

"I did say I won't leave my job as a musketeer."

"That's completely okay by me."His heart kept skipping a beat.

"So,congratulations,Corrine."Louis' Dad said.

Louis held Corrine close when his dad had left the room,and kissed her.

When she broke this news to the girls,

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !That's so romantic!"was all Aramina,could say.

"I am designing your dress,whether anyone likes it or not."Viveca said.

"He actually proposed you while practicing!"Renee exclaimed.

* * *

They got married two months later.

"The happiest day of my life."Louis said.

"Ditto."Was Corrine's reply.

* * *

**How did you guys like it?  
**

**I was typing it last night and something happened and my whole thing got deleted!**

**I was so close to the end!**

**Well,only two words."REVEW PLEASE."**


End file.
